Data replication can be used to ensure consistency among software or hardware resources in a storage network. In operation, data on a primary server or device is backed up, or replicated, on a secondary file server or device. Therefore, if data is ever lost on the primary server, the replicated data can be recovered from the secondary server. The servers can be local or remote with respect to one another and can be connected via a network such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or metropolitan area network (MAN).
In existing platforms, data is replicated based on a replication policy that specifies how the data is to be replicated from the primary server to the secondary server. In particular, the replication policy includes pre-defined inputs that specify where, when, or how the data is to be replicated, among other relationships. Further, the pre-defined inputs relate exclusively to fixed parameters within the storage network. However, because the inputs are pre-defined, an administrator of the storage network is locked into using those inputs, and therefore the fixed parameters within the storage network, when implementing the policy during replication. As a result, an administrator is not able to modify a data replication in a storage network to accommodate changes in resources of the storage network
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for dynamically replicating data objects. In particular, it may be desirable to replicate data objects based on dynamically determined attributes associated with resources in a storage network.